dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Super 17
Summary The energy begins to settle along with the planet and barrier begins to shrink before disappearing; revealing Super 17 once again. Goku and the others are confused as he didn't fuse with Android 17, but Super 17 reveals that he didn't need to after absorbing his infinite energy core while retain Cell and Android 16 as his absorption victims. Super 17 punched Goku in the face as Gohan tries to attack him from behind, but is knocked back with an elbow to face as they continue battle against him. Super 17 uses Electric Blade Slash against Goku and manages to lacerate Goku as he attempts to dodge it. As a result; Goku left arm is rendered unusable, but continues to fight with his remaining arm. Despite being at a disadvantage; Goku and Gohan are able to pressure Super 17. Towa appears on a nearby cliff and uses her magic to force Super 17 to absorb Android 18. He uses Hell Lightning Cutter and nearly its Gohan as the energy disc severs a mountain. The two of the use Father-Son Kamehameha, but Super 17 absorbs and briefly takes on his Energy absorbed form before powering down. He kicks Gohan into a cliff and punches Goku in the stomach. Super 17 kicks Gohan as he still is wedged into the cliff and drives him further into the cliff. Goku gets behind Super 17 and tries to punch him, but Super 17 is able to block his attack and kicks him into Gohan causing them to fly through cliff before flying into the Lookout. The Machine Mutant pursues them kicks them both as they hit the Lookout before Goten spots Dr. Myuu crawling out of the crater left by Goku's Final Explosion and is shocked that he survived both attacks. He reveals that he used an Energy Dislocation Device to weaken the attacks which allowed him to survive the battle. Super 17 continues to pummel the both of them mercilessly before firing an Electro Eclipse Ball at point blank range and destroys most of the Lookout before sending him flying into Dragon Rock; the rocky region of Mount Pazou. Super 17 fires his Power Shot and completely destroys Dragon Rock and grievously injure the two of them. Dende tries to rush over to them, but Super 17 use his Electric Shot on Gohan to send him flying while he brutally attacks Goku. Gohan is healed instead as he is easier to get to and is able to gain a power boost thanks to a Saiyan's ability to get stronger after recovering from a near-death experience and proceeds to attack Super 17 before knocked away a second time. Goten and Trunks decide they are done with the sidelines and fuse into Gotenks. Gotenks immediately transforms into Super Saiyan 3 before assaulting Super 17. However, he is easily knocked away and sent flying into a piece of debris left over from Super 17's attack. Super 17 uses Mutant Punisher against and wounds both of them while the entire area is reduce to molten while the rest of Mount Paozu is heavily damage and destroyed; even Goku's house destroyed. Super 17 grabs Chi-Chi by her neck as he stomps on Goku's chest and antagonises about his failure to destroy him as he mocks her for trying to attack him with broom and destroys her with a Power Blitz at point blank range causing Gohan, Gotenks, Pan, and Goku to explode in anger and furiously attack him. He is heavily injured by the attack before blasting Pan away and kicking Gotenks in the gut. He announces his amusement at their efforts and beckons them to continue. Battles *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), & Gohan (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Machine Mutant 17 (Super 17/Super 17 w/Android 18 absorbed) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Machine Mutant 17 (Super 17 w/Android 18 Absorbed) *Chi-Chi vs. Machine Mutant 17 (Super 17 w/Android 18 Absorbed) *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4), Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3), & Pan vs. Machine Mutant 17 (Super 17 w/Android 18 absorbed) Category:Fanga